Foxy, un niño normal
by Lore24
Summary: Mi versión de una historia alterna de la vida del famoso zorro animátronico, Foxy. También estarán algunos de los personajes principales.
1. El típico chiquitín

**Capítulo 1: El típico chiquitín**

¡Hola! Yo soy Jonathan Thomas James. Pero muchos me llaman Jon, Jonny o Foxy.

Tengo 10 años y voy a 5º Grado de la escuela Primaria.

Me encanta jugar a los piratas. Tengo mi propio barco y escondite, que me hizo mi papá.

También me encanta dar abrazos.

Y jugar con peluches. Tengo un pequeño zorro de peluche que se llama Foxy Junior.

Oh, me olvide de decirlo, vivo en Los Ángeles, California, Estados Unidos.

Es una ciudad enorme…

Y mi lugar favorito es una pizzería que conozco desde muuuuy pequeñito, llamada Freddy's Fazbear.

Vivo rodeado de mi familia y amigos.

Mi padre, Terry James, es un guardia de policía que trabaja en la pizzería ya nombrada. Mi madre, Wendy James, es una abogada. Mi hermana mayor, Lennon, es una alumna de 2º Año de Secundaria. Luego está Matt, nuestro perro, un cachorro de Chow Chow. Y nuestra gata, Amber, una gatita de Abisinio.

Y mis amigos: Frederick "Freddy" Ferguson, que tiene 12 años. Bonnie Nick Bogs, un niño de 9 años, y su hermanito Francis "Frank" Bogs de 6 años. Chica Olivia Bartson, una niña de 8 años. Erick Jake Kaleb, un niño de 12 años.

También esta ese hombre…mi vecino de enfrente. Me da mala espina. Y a mis padres les cae muy mal. No sé de qué se trata. Pero parece…un policía malo, esos de los que papá llama "Corruptos". Siempre esta cómo…muy pendiente de lo que yo y mis amigos hacemos. ¿Qué pasará por su cabeza cuándo nos ve jugar? Se ve muy solitario ni siquiera una mascota tiene. Sólo sé que se apellida Purple y siempre esta vestido…pues de morado. Siendo sincero, me da escalofríos cada vez que se me acerca. Mi hermana dice una frase como de que él es un asesino encubierto, ¿Qué significa eso? ¡¿Qué mata?! Es tan…aterrador.

Y después está Michael "Mike" Schmidt, es compañero de mi papá. Es un gran tipo, es cómo mi tío. Es muy serio pero divertido a la vez. Siempre me trae alguna historia nueva para contarme.

En fin, en pocas palabras, yo soy un típico niño. Uno de esos que les gusta hacer que lleva un garfio o una pata de palo y un sombrero de pirata y decir "¡Arg!" o cantar alguna de esas canciones del mar.

Mi vida es peculiar, sí, pero no la cambiaría por nada en el mundo…


	2. Los niños de los globos

**Nota de autora: En este capítulo aparecen por primera vez Balloon Boy y Balloon Girl, en mi versión, claro…**

 **Capítulo 2: Los niños de los globos**

Era un día soleado, un sábado.

Yo y mis amigos jugabamos a las traes.

Cuando, de repente, oí un ruido proveniente de un callejón.

-¿Foxy, qué pasa?-me pregunto Chica, preocupada.

-nada, tengo que ir a revisar algo-le respondí, sonriendo.

-no te alejes demasiado-me aconsejo Freddy.

Yo fui hasta el callejón y cual fue mi sorpresa a Damian Leroy, un chico de 13 años que vivía en la esquina de la calle de mi casa y era un matón que siempre molestaba a todos en el vecindario.

Estaba fastidiando a dos niños pequeños. La niña estaba llorando en el suelo, acurrucada, y al niño lo tenía agarrado de la camiseta y amenazándolo.

-¡Oye!-grite y le tiré una piedra que reboto en su cabeza. Él se giro a mirarme, furioso -¡METETE CON ALGUIEN DE TU TAMAÑO!-

-¿Cómo tú,…Foxy?-me pregunto, con sarcasmo. Mientras soltaba al niño.

-ni te atrevas-gruño Freddy, saliendo junto a todos mis amigos a mi "rescate".

-vaya, vaya,… ¿Vino toda la pandilla?-se burlo Damian.

-deja ir a los niños-le ordene, enfurecido.

-¿O qué?-me pregunto, amenazante.

-eres un pedazo de estúpido y nunca cambiaras-le espete, rabioso.

-¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!-me grito, lanzándome un puñetazo que Erick detuvo en el aire.

-quieto-le ordeno mi amigo, muuuy molesto.

-¡Huuuy! ¡Qué miedo, _Golden Kid_!-

-no sabes con quien te estás metiendo-dijo Erick y ya comenzaba a arremangarse.

-eh, eh, tranquilos. Sólo deja ir a los niños y no habrá más conflictos-dijo Bonnie en son de paz.

-ooohh, ¡Mira! Si es el pequeño Frankie-dijo Damian, mirando con malicia al más peque del grupo.

-¡Bonnie!-grito Francis, escondiéndose atrás de su hermano mayor.

-¡Si le tocas un pelo, te aniquilo!-lo amenazo Bonnie a Damian, realmente enojado.

-si te metes con cualquiera de _mis_ amigos, no verás la luz de otro día-lo amenacé, irritado.

-¡Wow! ¡Qué agallas, _little fox_! ¿Acaso crees que puedes conmigo?-me pregunto Damian, con ironía.

-entre todos, sí-dijo Erick, poniéndose a mi lado.

-Freddy, ¿No era que eras el líder?-dijo Damian, sólo para armar conflictos entre nosotros.

-¡Cállate, Damian!-le grito Freddy, empujándolo.

-¡Grrrrr! ¡Ya verás, mocoso!-grito Damian, preparado para contraatacar. Pero para su sorpresa, Chica se puso enfrente de Freddy para protegerlo –correte, niñata-

-deja a mis amigos en paz. ¡Ahora!-le ordene, harto.

-está bien. Pero volveré y me vengaré, lo juro, Foxy-dijo Damian, molesto y se largo.

-gracias…no tenían por qué hacerlo-me dijo el niño, secándose una lágrima.

-uno tiene que proteger a los inocentes, me lo enseñaron mis padres-le dije, sonriente y ayudando a que se levantarán del piso.

-tu padre parece muy sabio-dijo la niña, con simpatía.

-sí… ¿Cómo se llaman?-les pregunte, con suavidad.

-soy Bartholomew pero todos me dicen Barry. Y ella es Rebecca, pero dile Becky-dijo el niño, alegre.

-son nombres lindos-dijo Chica, sonriente.

-sí, ¿Y en dónde viven, Barry y Becky?-les pregunto Freddy.

-en ningún lugar. Nos movemos de acá para allá sin una casa fija…-dijo Barry, entristecido.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-pregunto Francis, confundido.

-no tenemos familia. Somos huérfanos-dijo Becky, angustiada. Yo me sentí fatal por eso.

-lo lamento tanto, niños…-dijo Bonnie, apenado.

-sí, tranquilos, encontraremos un lugar para que se queden-les aseguro Erick.

-ya sé en dónde-dije yo.

-¿Dónde?-me preguntaron todos al unísono.

-con mi familia. Me encantará tener hermanitos-dije, muy decidido y alegre.

-Foxy…-me dijo Freddy, como en tono de "Mejor no".

-¿En serio?-me preguntaron los niños, esperanzados.

-claro que sí. Vamos, seguro que les agradarán a mis padres-dije, con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Sí!-gritaron ambos pequeños, felices.

-adiós, chicos-les dije a mis amigos. Y nos fuimos a mi casa.

Mis padres y mi hermana recibieron muy alegres a Barry y a Becky. Y nos enteramos que sólo tenían cinco años los dos pequeñitos. Así que papá y mamá dijeron que ellos se encargarían de adoptarlos, pero que se quedaran tranquilos mientras tanto.

Y así, pasamos una hermosa cena familiar y luego a la camita.

Barry durmió conmigo y Becky con Lennon.

A los dos les encantaban los globos. Y decían que a veces los apodaban "Balloon Boy" y "Balloon Girl". Que interesante.


End file.
